O que você precisa para dormir bem?
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Água? Doces? Chuva? Brisas? Cobertas? Talvez tudo isso..talvez nada disso... "Boa noite..L.."  Shounen Ai LighxL/ RaitoxL


_Okay... Isto é um Oneshot onde eu a autora lol -eu- quis colocar um pouco de shounen ai...Mas.._

_Nem sei se consegui..Escrevi isso porque...a ideia veio do nada enquanto eu estava ouvindo **SnoW-Sakasama no chou **_

_Aí..resolvi fazer e fiz..._

**_Boa leitura! ^^_**

* * *

_**O que você precisa para dormir bem ?**_

Era uma noite normal no QG, normal...daquelas em que há garotos de cabelo cor caramelo algemados a detetives ingleses.  
Daquelas em que o garoto mais novo sonha, enquanto o moreno permanece acordado, como uma coruja.  
Daquelas em que a janela aberta deixa entrar no quarto uma brisa fresca capaz de levantar a cortina e arrepiar -ou fazer tremer-  
os desavisados sem cobertas -ou não-.

Um deles, conhecido como Raito Yagami, permanecia parado sonhando com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse: investigação..QG...Kira..Ingleses

E o outro, pseudônimo L, contorcia-se de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir.

Dividiam uma cama de casal..Algemados..

Uma leve chuva começou lá fora.  
O tempo ideal para dormir e sonhar _para uns_..  
Caminhar e comer doces _para outros_..

Em toda a sua agitação o mais velho acordou o mais jovem, entretanto este preferiu fingir dormir.

Minutos e minutos depois, Yagami desistiu de fingir..

_" O que você precisa?"_ -Perguntou com uma voz sonolenta e ainda abafada pelas cobertas

_" Um pouco de água...Eu acho.."_ -L respondeu ap s parar e se mover tanto

_" Okay"_

Raito - após livrar-se das cobertas - se levantou e acompanhado por L desceu alguns degraus até chegar a cozinha.

L pegou um copo grande encheu de água e tomou, abriu a geladeira e pegou um pequeno pedaço de torta, em seguida virou-se para a pia e pegou uma colher.

_" Podemos ir"_ -L disse dirigindo-se saída da cozinha

_" Não vai comer isso na **nossa** cama"_ -Raito puxou as algemas

_" E por quê não?"_

_" Vai atrair formigas..Eu ainda quero dormir sabia?"_

L sentou-se em uma das cadeiras na pequena mesa ao centro da cozinha, colocou o pedaço de torta sobre a mesa e começou a devorá-lo.  
Raito sentou-se em outra cadeira e apenas _observou_...

Alguns minutos depois o pequeno pedaço já havia sumido.

_"Pronto?"_ -Perguntou o mais novo quase cochilando

_" Acho que sim.."_

L e Raito dirigiram-se então ao quarto para uma _segunda_ tentativa de dormir a noite _toda_.

Deitaram-se..

Raito logo cochilou.  
L também, entretanto seus sonhos felizes não duraram tanto quanto os do mais novo...

Num despertar assustado, L acordou a Raito.

_" Quem? Quando? Onde?"_ -Perguntava o mais novo ainda sonolento e assustado

Segundos depois menos atordoado virou-se para o inglês

_" O que houve L? "_

_" Desculpe..Eu tive um..pesadelo" _- as maças do rosto e L se avermelharam.

Raito apenas _observou_ sua reação..L constrangido não era uma coisa que se via _todos_ os dias..  
_'Infelizmente...Ele fica fofo quando fica...**assim**..'_  
Pensamentos e pensamentos...Raito estava mergulhado neles enquanto _observava_ a face de L.

Já _normal_ o detetive olhou para o rosto do _amigo_..  
Raito sorriu..

_"Sabe...Quando eu tinha pesadelos...Minha mãe...Sempre perguntava...**'O que você precisa para dormir bem meu filho?'**"_- Fez uma pausa, sorriu novamente e continuou -_" Sabe do que eu precisava L?"_

_" Não"_ -a nostalgia voltara a voz do detetive..mas ainda poderia se perceber nela uma certa..._curiosidade infantil_

**_Silêncio.._**

_" Do que?"_ -L levou o indicaor ao lábio inferior

_" Disso"_

Raito aproximou-se de L e uniu os corpos num abraço.  
O perfume da pele do detetive era _doce_..Raito _gostava_..  
O perfume que Raito _usava_...L aprendera a gostar com o_ tempo_.  
Ambos sorriram..

_" Minha mãe me ensinou que..Um abra o o melhor consolo para o corpo e para uma alma sozinha.."_ -Raito apenas sussurrou essas palavras no ouvido do outro

L se encolheu

_" O que foi L?"_

_" É que...Eu acho que...não recebo um abraço a um longo tempo.."_ -L sorriu novamente

Algum tempo depois separaram-se..

Deitaram-se...Raito encarava a parede e L o teto...

L_ fechou_ os olhos..  
Raito debruçou-se sobre L..  
sussurrou em seu ouvido novamente _"Boa noite..L.."_  
L arrepiou-se.._denovo_

Raito deitou-se _novamente_ e _fechou_ os olhos..

_" Eu só havia esquecido isso...Minha mãe **sempre** me dava um beijo de boa noite.."_

L então..não se _moveu_ mais na cama...e no dia seguinte foi a _primeira_ vez que Raito o viu acordar ..

* * *

_Então o que acharam? =3_

_Reviews? *-*_

_Podem tacar tomate...Eu deixo xD _

**_Thank's por lerem..Kisses..=*_**

_P.S: Caso achem algum erro de português...desculpem tá? n_n' meu teclado esta meio...louco.._


End file.
